Just One Call
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: When Clare can't take the news her mom gives her, who does she call? Is it Eli, even though they've been done with for a little bit? If so, how does he react?


**Just One Call**

* * *

><p>Clare Edwards was just doing her homework. She happen to look up and see her mom getting dressed for a date. She, being the curious one, just had to ask who it was with.<p>

"Mom why are you getting so dressed up on a Friday night?" She ask giving her a confused look. Her dad already had another girlfriend who had a little boy and girl. She didn't want her parents going after new people.

"I'm getting ready to go out with Glenn. You know Jake's dad? Yea and Jake's coming over with you to stay til we get back." She said and Clare jumped out of her chair.

"No, you can't go out with him! You and dad aren't suppose to go out with people. Especially when I can't even stand Jake. You go out with his Dad? Wow mom. Just wow." Clare said getting angry with her mother.

"Clare its time I get to be happy again. And you've always liked Jake." She said giving her the same look Clare had earlier. She just shook her head.

"No you just thought I did. To be honest I can't stand him. I don't like him at all. When are you going to get that?" She ask her and Mrs. Edwards just sighed.

"Well, just ignore him then. He's staying and that's final." Helen told her daughter and she ran up to her room crying. She didn't like the idea of her mom with another man. She didn't like it even more knowing that it was Jake's dad.

She needed to talk to some one about everything. She got her phone and dialed a very familiar number. She had it memorized by heart and wasn't thinking when she did call it. Her mind wasn't in control right now, but her heart was.

"Hello?" The voice ask and she sighed at hearing that voice. "Clare? Why are you calling me? If its about something in English then just go ask Adam." He said and she laughed.

"T-th-that's n-not i-i-i-it." She said stuttering at her words from crying. She didn't mean to call Eli. It just kinda happen. Like she had said, it was her heart talking.

"Clare, your crying. What happen? Who the hell do I need to kill now?" He ask trying to make her laugh. It worked, and with that it made him smile.

"I j-j-just n-n-needed som-some-someone to talk to." She said still crying a little. It had stopped enough for her to get some words out.

"Do you want me to come over?" He ask her. To be honest right there it felt like they had never broken up. He just wanted to make the crying girl feel better.

"Yes please." She said into the phone and with that he hung up saying he'd be there in five minutes. His foot had gotten a little better. Enough he could walk to Clare's house on it.

He new he shouldn't be doing this after they just broke up. The truth was he wanted her back just as much as she let on wanting him back. He new she probably didn't want her back. After over hearing her tell Alli about the kiss she shared with Jake, he didn't try. He couldn't try.

He looked up and say that he was at Clare's house and smiled. He saw no cars in the driveway so he figured he'd just go on in. He walked in saw Jake himself standing in the living room yelling at Clare. He didn't see Eli come in.

"Clare you need to get your ass down here. I get your not over Eli but that doesn't mean you have to be locked in you room all weekend." He said and Eli got mad. "Please come on Blue Eyes." He said and Eli got mad, but before he could say anything Clare beat him to it.

"Leave me the hell alone Jake! This has nothing to do with Eli this time! Oh and you can't call me Blue Eyes. Nobody can. Only one person can." She said and Jake rolled his eyes.

"I've always called you Blue Eyes." Jake said and Eli new that wasn't true. He remembered Clare saying something about a boy calling her eyes ugly when she was little.

"No you called them Ugly Blue Eyes. There's a difference." She said and Eli finally made himself known. He didn't feel like rubbing it in Jake's face that it was him who call her that.

"Pretty Eyes can I come up?" He ask using the nickname that he used when Clare was upset. It always calmed her down. He didn't know why, but it did.

"E-Eli?" She ask from upstairs. "Yes you can come on up. Just don't let Jake in with you. I wanna talk alone." She said and he went up the stairs to her room.

"Now, what's bugging you?" He ask once he reached her room. He went to her bed and rubbed her back calming her down.

"Nothing is going right." She said. He just nodded understanding. "The person I can't stand most in the world kissed me, I made a huge mistake breaking it off with you, and my mom is going out with said worst guys dad. I can't handle it all." She said and cried into his shoulder.

"This is more about you mom and the guy. Isn't it?" He ask and she nodded into his shoulder. It didn't bother him that's why she called him. He knew how much her family meant to her. "Shh, its okay."

"I don't want them together Eli. Its not a right fit. I know Mom and Dad fought a lot, but you could tell how happy in love they were. I don't want to lose those memories." She said and cried more into his shoulder.

"Hey listen to me." Eli said looking into her eyes. "You will always have the memories. They only got divorced cause all the fighting wasn't right to you." He said and she nodded. "Besides, don't worry about them. Worry about yourself right now. I can tell your stressed out. Here lay here and I'll rub your back like I use to." He said and she nodded doing as she was said to.

"Mmm, that feels good." She mumbled and Eli laughed. She took in a deep sigh. "I still love you Eli. If it wasn't for my heart doing the talking today I wouldn't have called you." She said and Eli nodded.

"I know that Clare. I've gotten you figured out over the time. I'm glad you called me. I've missed just being with you." Eli told her as he stopped rubbing her back and laid right beside her. She turned so she was facing him.

"I've missed that too. Its not the same without you Eli. You mean to much to me. After you killing Morty for me I just couldn't take it anymore. You scared me. But not being without you is worse then when you scared me. I've missed just being your arms. I've missed mostly how I could call you mine and I knew I was yours." She said.

Just then Eli did something he's been wanting to do for a while. He kissed her. Not just any normal kiss either. A passionate kiss. One filled with love, want, and belonging. They knew were they belonged now. He didn't plan on letting go either.

"I've missed you too Clare. I love you." He said giving her one more peck on the lips. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too Eli." She said and with that they fell asleep in each others arms. Only dreaming of good things.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this! I just wrote in like an hour. I'm tired right now and want so bad to get to bed, but felt like I had to write this. The idea just kinda popped in my head!<em>

_I hope you guys liked it! If it seams rushed, then sorry bout that! I came up with it out of no where! Its the shortest one shot I've done in a while! It comes in with 1,290 words!_

_How do you guys like it with them on Degrassi right now? I hate it! Me and my Momma are just pissed with how there turning Eli and Clare out! I wanna kill my dad cause he thinks Imogen is cool! My Momma doesn't like her though! Its okay, I got my dad back! He doesn't like Katie that much but I love her!_

_Welp, I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, it just kinda came to my head! I've been wanting to write for a while and just couldn't find anything to write about! So here you go!_

_Bye for now! =)_


End file.
